


Blackbird

by Starlight3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man - Freeform, Torture, peter parker and tony stark - Freeform, who is infinity war? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight3/pseuds/Starlight3
Summary: Hydra takes Tony and Peter. They want information from Tony, and they’ll do whatever necessary to Peter to make him spill.





	1. Taken

Peter crept through the cement hallways of the Hydra base, senses on high alert as he searched the compound for the data control center. Natasha had gotten a lead from one of her sources inside Hydra about a databank with sensitive Hydra information hidden in a small abandoned base just outside of New York State. Tony had finally let Peter come along on an avengers mission, and he would be damned if he were to screw it up.

“Second floor east wing is clear” Peter relayed through his com as he got to the end of the hallway.

“This place is way bigger than my source told me. Peter, can you continue to the south wing?” Natasha’s voice echoed back.

“Sure thing, spider sis.”

Peter heard Tony snort through the com as Natasha grumbled “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.”

Peter was halfway through the south wing when he heard Tony’s alarmed voice in his ear.

“Guys, this place is very not-abandoned. I see some alien tech and-“

The last thing Peter heard from his coms was a pained yell from Tony, which was abruptly cut off. 

“Tony!” Peter yelled, but he got no response from the man or any of his teammates as his comms turned to static.

“Karen, give me Tony’s last location right now”.

“Of course, Peter” chirped Karen. A map with a red blip appeared on his interface, and Peter began sprinting down the hall towards his mentor. Before he could get very far, a handful of Hydra agents burst up the stairs to meet him. Fueled by adrenaline and concern for Tony, Peter easily made short work of the agents and sprinted down the stairs.

Peter rounded the corner of where Karen told him Tony would be and gasped at what he saw. Tony’s suit was in tatters on the ground; it looked like it had been ripped open. Tony, unconscious, was being dragged towards a back exit by multiple hydra agents.

“Hey assholes!” Peter yelled as he burst into the room, firing webs to incapacitate the nearest agents.

“Taser web!” He commanded as she shot towards the people nearest Tony, and they quickly dropped to the ground. There were at least 30 agents coming at him, and although Peter was a strong fighter, he was quickly being overwhelmed.

Peter’s spider senses were tingling the whole fight, but they suddenly started to scream; he only had time to look up as he was shot by some sort of huge, alien-tech gun. There was a bright flash of light as Peter was hurled across the room into the cement wall, crumpled onto the ground, and didn’t move. 

Tony, slowly rising from unconsciousness, sluggishly opened his eyes and saw his surrogate son laying unresponsive on the ground. “KID!” He screamed, stumbling to his feet.

“Take them both” commanded one of the agents, and Tony’s world went black as he was knocked out once again.

\---

When Tony woke up, it was with a pounding headache and no recollection of where he was or how he got there. When he tried to bring his hands to his face he felt something stopping them, and he quickly realized the situation he had gotten himself into.

Tony was dangling from the ceiling on a chain by his cuffed hands, shoulders aching from the strain as only his toes could touch the ground. He looked around and his heart quickly sank.

Peter was next to him in the same situation, hung by his hands, but his head still drooped limply in unconsciousness, mask off, with blood running down his face.

“Peter”, Tony grunted. “Hey. Kid. I need you to wake up for me, okay?” No response. “Peter, please.”

Tony jerked his head around as he heard footsteps approach the room, and the door swung open. A bald man with vicious looking eyes and another muscle-bound man approached the two heroes, the former smirking at Tony. They were both dressed in black with a hydra emblem on their uniforms.

“Well, well. Look who it is. The famous and all-powerful iron-man, strung up like a paper doll”. The bald guy approached Tony with a wicked grin on his face.

“You know, all we wanted was you, but your little spider-friend tried to stop us, and now we have two tied-up heroes for the price of one”. 

Tony evenly held the man’s piercing gaze. “What do you want? If you don’t need spider-man just let him go. Keep this between you and me, since you obviously have some kind of issue with me. Why don’t you just take a number like everyone el-“

He was cut off as the man grabbed his jaw in a bruising grip. “Here’s how it’s gonna go. No, I don’t have an issue with you, except that you have some very specific information that I want. I was just going to torture it out of you, but now we have a nice little spider-kid to help the process along.”

Tony just stared. “And what is it that you want so desperately from me?” He whispered.

“It’s very simple. I want your SHIELD code. The one that exactly two people have, but Nick Fury is a little bit less reckless than you and harder to get to. The code that will get me into SHIELD’s database, including access to their nuclear weapons, heli carriers, agent files… you know the one.” The bald guy grinned as the other agent showed Tony a computer with the access page of the SHIELD database he shouldn’t have been able to get to, with a space for a code to be typed.

“All you have to do is put in your code, and we’ll let you and the kid go”. 

Tony’s face was a pale white. There was no way he could give Hydra that kind of information, thousands of people’s lives would be put at risk. “Go to hell”, he spat.

Bald guy grinned. “Oh, this will be so much fun. Andrew, wake up the spiderling so we can tell him why he’s here.”

“Right away, boss.” Andrew picked up a bucket of ice-water Tony hadn’t previously noticed and turned towards Peter, hurling it in his face. 

Peter’s head snapped up with a shocked gasp, confusion evident on his face as he tried to get his bearings while soaked in freezing water. His cuffs looked to be specially reinforced, and he struggled in vain. 

“Ah, welcome, Spider-Man”, said the boss. “Let the games begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far  
> comment if you like it  
> comment if you didn't  
> I'll be updating soon :)  
> ps I know shield isn't a thing anymore but pretend it is Lol  
> send some kudos if you think I should continue


	2. Blow us all Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos, they mean a lot! I'm a university student so I'll try my best to update quickly. Hope you enjoy :)

After making sure Peter was thoroughly soaked with freezing water, the agents left the room. 

“Hey, kid, you alright?” Implored tony, although he could see that Peter looked for far from it. 

“Yeah Mr. Stark, I’m good”, Peter replied unconvincingly. 

“Yeah I can tell you’re good, especially the way you’re shivering and all the blood running down your face. God, kid, I’m so sorry. They took you because of me. They want Shield information out of me.”

Peter, still dripping wet, looked up at him. 

“Oh yeah? What kind of information?”

“They want my Shield code. It would give them access to all of Shield’s information databases and weapons blueprints, the like.”

Peter looked wide-eyed up at his mentor. “Mr. Stark, you know you can’t give it to them even if they hurt me. That kind of information could put thousands of people’s lives at risk.”

Tony shook his head. “I know, Peter, but I don’t know how long I can watch them hurt you. You shouldn’t even be here”. 

The two heroes descended into silence for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, before the pair of Hydra agents came back into the room. 

“Did you two get all your feelings out yet? You might not think so highly of your precious Iron Man after what we do to you because of him, spider-kid”, said the lead agent. 

“This isn’t anyone’s fault but you assholes. And don’t call me that”, Peter seethed, glaring up at his tormenters. No one called him spider-kid except for Tony. 

The lead agent lunged towards peter and held his jaw in a bruising grip, jerking his head up. “I’ll call you whatever the fuck I want. Just remember that Stark can stop all of this with a few simple keystrokes.”

Tony felt utterly useless hanging by his wrists, watching this man terrorize his kid. 

“Hey, why don’t you come over here and hurt someone your own size” he shouted, trying to draw attention away from Peter. 

The agent just grinned and promptly backhand peter across the face, eliciting a surprised yelp from the boy. 

“Oh, but I am hurting you. I think we finally found the great Tony Stark’s greatest weakness: a twelve-year-old boy.”

“I’m 16”, muttered Peter, earning him another slap to the face. 

“Enough chit-chat. Let’s get to the exciting part”. 

The agent motioned to his lackey. “Bring it over, Jordan.” 

“Yes, Agent Kane”. 

Jordan picked up what looked like a bucket of water with a sponge in it and some cables. 

“More water?” Inquired Peter. “I’d think you guys would get a little more creative”. 

“Ah, Peter, you have no idea what’s coming your way. I was trained by Hydra to get information from my subjects within 24 hours before resorting to truly drastic measures, and I never fail”. 

While Kane was monologuing, the other agent had attached the cable to the sponge and dipped it in the water before handing it to his superior. 

“Last chance before the real fun begins, Stark. Tell us the code and you’ll both go free”. 

Stark grit his teeth. “Look, you don’t have to hurt him. Just let him go and I’ll tell you the code.”

Kane chose not to respond, looking Tony directly in the eye and thrusting the wet sponge into Peter’s side. Peter immediately started convulsing, his body shaking from the electricity coursing through him. 

“Hey! Stop that!” Yelled Tony, but all he could do was watch Peter jerk against his restraints for 10 agonizing seconds. His head hung low as the electricity ceased, and he was breathing hard. 

“This all stops when you give us the code”, snarled Kane. 

“Don’t do it Mr. Stark” Peter said between labored breaths. “I can take it-“

He was cut off as Kane held the sponge against him once more and he was reduced to pained grunts, trying not to scream for Tony’s sake.

Kane held the electricity for longer this time, until Peter was involuntarily screaming in pain. 

“Fucking stop it! You’re going to kill him!” pleaded Tony, hands pulling on his restraints. 

Kane finally let up, and Peter was gasping for breath, tears forming in his eyes against his will. 

“What do you think of your precious hero now, kid? Look at him, just letting you suffer.” Kane turned to face Tony. “You should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Stark”, he mocked. 

“I can take it” breathed Peter in a small, tired voice.

“Oh, what was that?” Kane turned back to Peter. 

“Pete...” whispered Tony brokenly.

Steadier, Peter looked up at his attacker.

“I said... I can take it.”

Kane grinned viciously and stuck the sponge into his side again, watching with sadistic pleasure as Peter’s small frame jerked around violently. 

After a full 30 seconds, he finally let up. 

“Look at that, Mr. Stark. He can take it.” Kane gripped Peter’s head, which had fallen to his chest, so he could look him in the eyes.

“So brave. Too bad you have to hang around with someone like Tony. He doesn’t deserve you.” 

Kane motioned to the other agent, and both men promptly walked out of the room. 

Tony released a sigh as the men left. 

“Kid... are you okay?”

“Yep, I’m hangin in there”, he replied before forcing a grin. “Get it? Hanging…”

Tony rolled his eyes, his own shoulders aching from holding most of his body weight, feet barely touching the ground.

“Kid, I’m so sorry. I am so unbelievably sorry... if you want me to tell them the code I’ll do it-“

Peter cut him off. “Don’t you dare even think about it. You can’t put my life above all the innocent people that will be hurt with shield’s information.” 

Tony just shook his head. Damn it, the kid had a hero complex to rival his own. “They were right Peter. I don’t deserve you.”

The reverence in Peter’s gaze never wavered as he stared at his mentor. 

“You know that’s not true. We’ll get through this. The others will come for us. Like I said... I can take it.”

Soon enough, their tormentors re-entered the room, this time carrying a large bucket of water between them. 

“More water”, grumbled Peter. 

“This one should be extra special fun!” Gloated Kane. “Stark should be familiar with this particular activity”. 

Tony’s face had gone deathly pale. His time in Afghanistan, seemingly behind him, had somehow crept back up to reopen his wounds, and he remembered it all too well. 

A car battery in his hands. A bucket of water. His lungs screaming for air. 

A sharp slap to his face brought him back to reality, Kane looking at him with a smirk on his face. 

“Ah, it looks like you remember.”

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Yelled Peter, and Tony wished that for once in his life Peter would keep his damn mouth shut. 

Kane turned back to Peter. “You know, we were going to give you a break and have some fun with Stark, but I think I’ll let you decide that.”

Peter looked at him with confusion in his eyes, but Tony could feel cold dread pooling in his stomach. 

“So, kid, should we give Stark the water treatment? Or will you take it for him?”

Before Tony could even speak, Peter was agreeing with the agent. 

“Yes. I’ll do it. Just don’t make him go through it again. I can take it.” 

Tony stared at Peter. “Kid. No. Let me do it. Please don’t do this.”

Kane just shook his head. “Ah, Stark, you shouldn’t speak for others. Peter doesn’t have to take orders from you in here.” He turned back to Peter. “Final chance, kid. Are you sure you want to take the punishment for this pathetic man?”

Peter nodded vigorously, avoiding eye contact with his mentor. 

“Damnit Peter”, Tony whispered. This would surely kill him to watch. 

“Remember Stark, you can still give us the code and both walk free. You can spare Peter this pain”. 

“Don’t do it Mr. Stark” Peter breathed, but Tony knew he couldn’t. Peter would never forgive him for putting his life above others, so Tony just glared at the agent and shook his head. 

Kane shrugged and nodded to Jordan, who promptly released the chain holding Peter up. Peter fell face-first onto the cement floor, arms too numb to catch his fall. Before he could recover, hands were hooking under his arms and dragging him to the water. Rough hands gripped his hair and held his head just above water. Peter stared at his reflection in the water in anticipation, breathing hard. 

“Last chance, Stark.” Kane said as he gripped Peter’s hair. Tony just stared and shook his head, face ashen. 

 

Peter felt Kane’s grip tighten as he plunged his head into the freezing water. 

He struggled ferociously, but his strength was drained, and he felt both agents’ hands holding him under as he struggled in vain. He held his breath for what seemed like forever before he was brought back up again, and he gasped greedily for air. He could distantly hear Tony calling his name, but he was too focused on sucking in precious oxygen before he was thrust back under. 

This time they waited for Peter to stop struggling before they brought his back up, and it was as though his lungs were on fire as he attempted to expel the water from his lungs. 

“Well, Stark? Do you want to give us the code yet?”

Peter choked out a “no” between coughs. 

“You talk too much kid”, growled Kane before sticking his head back under. 

Tony could only watch as Peter struggled against the hands pressed against him, his struggles getting weaker as a minute passed, then two. 

“Stop. You’ll kill him!”

Kane looked up at him. “So?”

Tony seethed. “If that kid dies, you’ll never get that code, no matter fucking what you do to me.”

Kane held Tony’s stare for a few seconds longer before finally pulling Peter out, throwing him to the floor to cough the water out of his lungs.

“Release him” Kane ordered, motioning to Tony, and Jordan let Tony’s chains down. 

Kane dumped the rest of the bucket of water onto Peter for good measure before he and his partner stalked out of the room. 

Tony, shoulders tingling in relief of no longer supporting his body weight, crawled over to where Peter was curled up on the ground, soaking wet. He managed to drag his kid out of the puddle of water to the corner, Peter having lost consciousness after expelling the water from his lungs.

“I’m sorry Peter”, he whispered as he held the freezing boy close to him, stroking the wet curls out of his face. “I’m so sorry”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
